February 14th, 1933- An In Name Only Outtake
by Izzy Samson
Summary: Peeta takes his young bride, Katniss, out for their first ever Valentines Day. Although his plans for a quiet evening go awry after a stop at the speakeasy. Originally written s2sl charity fund raiser.


**Hi there, first I'd like to say thank you to everyone who donated to s2sl. I was so honored when Streetlightlove asked to to write an In Name Only outtake and I was happy to do it. $10 in exchange for copious amounts of well-written (and very hot) Everlark smut is well worth it, not to mention it is all for a very worthy cause.**

**If you did not donate this year then I suggest that you do so next year, there are so many talented authors, artiest, and great stories, it was great to be a part of.**

**I would like to thank Everlart, who gave me permission to use her art that she drew based on the original In Name Only as cover art.**

**I also want to acknowledge Court and Kismit for fixing my numerous mistakes, thanks ladies!**

**February 14****th****, 1933- An In Name Only Outtake**

The room was cool; the window that was opened a fraction of an inch allowed the chilly, late winter air to seep into Peeta and Katniss's bedroom. Despite the temperature in the room, the couple was toasty warm under the blankets, entwined together.

Peeta was having the most wonderful dream. He could feel his wife's small but strong hands traversing his body. Her fingers played with the hair on his chest and then moved further down until Katniss had her hand wrapped firmly around his hardened length. She pumped her fist, and he could feel her hot breath on his ear, "Happy Valentine's Day, Peeta."

The next thing he registered was the cold air assaulting his body when the blankets were thrown back, and the petite body next to him moved. His sleep pants were yanked down just before he felt something warm and wet on the tip of his length. He awoke with a start, eyes opening to find that it was _not_ a dream. Katniss really was kneeling between his legs with his erection in her mouth. He watched in awe through the faint light of the moon shining through the window as she bobbed her head and alternated sucking and licking. He fought the urge to thrust his hips forward and gripped the headboard to resist the temptation to weave his fingers in her hair. She looked him in the eye and took him as deeply as she could without gagging and hummed in delight…It was his undoing.

"Katniss, y-you don't have to," he said in a husky voice, she sucked harder in reply and he released in her mouth. He could feel her swallow every last drop and then release him with a popping sound. She crawled up his body, dragging the blankets back up with her and she sighed, "Good morning."

"Yes, it is," he agreed and kissed her, tasting traces of his salty offerings on her lips. He didn't care for the taste, but he loved that she was always so willing and eager to do that particular act for him.

"Do I get to repay the favor?" he wondered aloud and pulled the neck of her nightgown down so that he could see the dark pink peaks of her breast react to the cold air and he could warm them with his hands.

"I don't think that there's time," she said regretfully and pulled up the nightgown before Peeta could entice her otherwise.

Peeta looked at the clock; if it had been any other day he would just be late to work, but St. Valentine's Day fell on a Saturday this year, and there were no less than three wedding cakes to be delivered.

"I'm afraid not,"he sighed, "but this will not be forgotten. I'm going to pay you back later."

"Is that a promise?" she asked sleepily.

"No, it's a guarantee," he said in a seductive tone. He got out of bed then tucked her in. "Now go back to sleep, get some rest, and I'll see you later."

She grinned at him and closed her eyes. He shut the window and then proceeded to get ready for work and tried his hardest not to linger on thoughts of how he was going to repay her later.

Just a couple of months ago, Peeta never would have thought that his quiet bride would wake him up at three in the morning by suckling on hardened length and urging him to release in her mouth. But he was very happy that she did.

He worked nonstop all morning. Thom was delivering cakes, so he worked both the front and the back of the store. Thankfully at about eight o'clock, Katniss and Prim came to help, and they worked the register while Peeta was in back. Finally one o'clock rolled around, and they closed the store for the weekend.

At lunch, Peeta gave Katniss and Prim their gifts. His ten-year-old sister-in-law got _Anne of Avonlea _and a small box of chocolates. She was elated—they were her first ever Valentine's gifts.

His wife got a golden locket that he'd caught her admiring in a department store a couple of weeks ago. She was not as excited a recipient as her sister, but he knew how pleased she was when he saw her admiring it in the mirror after he put it on her neck.

He had made them dinner reservations at the cozy little Italian restaurant in the county seat. Katniss put on her fancy red dress and Peeta his grey suit. The couple hadn't been out since New Year's Eve, and a night on the town was exactly what they needed.

They dropped Prim off at the Odairs, where she was spending the night and then they were on their way to a romantic night alone.

At dinner, the waiter told them that wine was unofficially on the menu and asked if they would like some. Everyone was confident that prohibition was going to be repealed by year's end, so most establishments had gotten pretty lax with enforcing the laws. Peeta had a single glass, but he encouraged Katniss to drink as much of the sweet red wine as she liked since he was driving. She drank two tall glasses. After their wonderful dinner, the night was still young and Katniss was feeling very good.

He was surprised when Katniss asked, "Is the speakeasy nearby?"

"Yes….why?"

"I was thinking that we could stop and get a drink," she said innocently. "You said that there was usually good music, and I would like to see a live band."

After that wakeup call she'd given him that morning, how could he deny her? He agreed to take her; Katniss was in her beautiful red dress and he loved showing her was spending the night away from home for the first time in weeks, so there was no rush to get home. So, to the speakeasy they went.

Effie's place was packed, as usual. Peeta managed to find an empty table in the corner.

"What do you think?" he inquired and pulled out a chair for his wife. He didn't know what Katniss would think of the place, she was much more a church girl rather than a jazz girl.

"So, this is what a 'den of depravity' looks like," she commented with a small smile and looked around. He could tell that she was a little dismayed at how short the dresses were, and how the couples writhed against each other while they danced. Some looked as if they were all but having sex on the dance floor. It was a lot to take in for his 'pure' wife to take in.

An attractive waitress approached the table. "Hi, I'm Venia, and I'll be yours tonight, if you like," she said suggestively and winked at Peeta, then purposefully dropped a napkin directly in front of him and slowly bent down to pick it up. He quickly averted his eyes and looked at his wide-eyed wife, who scowled at the waitress.

"I'm fine, thanks, but I'm taken," Peeta said passively and took his wife's hand. He tried to think of something that his wife would like. She was a fairly inexperienced drinker. The only alcohol that he'd ever known her to drink was wine. Fine wine would not be on the menu here, and he doubted that she could stomach bathtub gin. "Could we get some whiskey and Cokes, please?"

The waitress nodded and a few minutes later she brought them their drinks, looked at Katniss and said, "Careful there, kiddo, Ripper made them awfully strong."

"I'm sure that it will be fine," she answered curtly and took a swig of the dark concoction. Much to Peeta's surprise, she swallowed it with ease.

The waitress gave them a fake smile and left. Peeta gave his wife a disbelieving stare.

"What?" she said innocently. "Everdeen cough medicine was pretty much just whiskey and honey."

Peeta took a sip of his drink, and yes, it was very strong. He quickly decided that he'd only be having one.

They sat and talked, Peeta noticed that her glass was getting drained much faster than his. "Pace yourself, I don't want you passing out before I can get you home," he warned. "I have big plans for later.

"Oh, is that so, Mr. Mellark?" she challenged in a breathy voice, and under the table her hand began to stroke his thigh. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, which he thought looked very appealing on her olive skin. She was feeling the effects of the alcohol.

Peeta felt a stirring in his pants. He usually disliked when she called him that, as it reminded him of when she was young. Although there was something about the tenor of her voice that made him think that he might like to hear it tonight.

"Yes, Mrs. Mellark," he said smoothly and tugged her chair closer to his so that he could whisper in her ear. "I have to settle up with you from this morning. I have been fantasizing about it all day."

Her face went from slightly pink to blazing red, she giggled, "Peeta!"

They listened to the band; Peeta had to hand it to Effie, she always had a knack for booking the best musicians, and the singer was an excellent crooner. It was a nice little interlude, but itwas disturbed by speakeasy owner herself. "Peeta, my darling, how are you?" Effie Trinket asked and then kissed Peeta's cheeks before taking a seat at their table.

"Very well, Effie, thank you," he said politely. Katniss looked none too pleased to see the presumed harlot kissing her husband.

Effie then noticed his wife and gushed over her, "Oh, there is the lovely Mrs. Mellark, still as sweet looking as ever! How terrible it must have been for you to go through that awful ordeal with that horrible cad… Oh, look your drinks are almost gone."Effie flagged down the waitress and ordered two more drinks, even though Peeta tried to dissuade her.

The drinks arrived and Katniss started on her second glass while Effie jabbered away to Peeta about what sort of businesses she was pondering after Prohibition ended. Thankfully, a commotion at the bar made her leave the table and investigate, which relieved Peeta greatly. He'd didn't want to spend their first Valentine's Day talking to EffieTrinket; he wanted to spend it with his wife.

They listened to the band, and Katniss hummed along with the songs she knew. A short while later she excused herself to go 'powder her nose,' which didn't surprise him considering how much she'd had to drink. While she was gone, Peeta surveyed the room. There were a few familiar faces. He'd not been here but once or twice in the last two years. Peeta shook his head, thinking about all the time he'd spent—no, wasted—here over the years; he didn't miss it at all. The dancing women looked silly now, and the rowdy men vying for their attention ridiculous. He much preferred his domestic life with Katniss and Prim. Evenings spent reading and cuddling were a hundred times better than this.

When Katniss came back to the table, she giggled and pointed to his untouched drink. "Aren't you going to drink that?"

"No, I'm driving. I want to get you home safely," he replied.

She then picked up his abandoned glass and took a sip. She was clearly getting past the tipsy point and was very close to being totally drunk.

He winked at her and then whispered in her ear, "Are you about ready to go home?"

She gave him a demure smile and nodded her head. "I would like that."

"I'm going to settle the tab," he told her.

Peeta pushed his way to the bar, which was much fuller now. He was having trouble flagging down the bartender.

"Aww, I'm glad to see that your wife finally warmed up to you, Mellark," a gruff voice said beside him. It was Haymitch Abernathy, "She was the coldest bride I'd ever seen."

"She was having a bad day," Peeta explained. He remembered the day of their ceremony that the only thing that brought Katniss out of her shaken state was Mr. Abernathy's rude comments. He smiled to himself thinking about the angry scowl she gave the gruff Justice of the Peace.

On his wedding day, he never could have imagined Katniss as she was now, a little drunk and just waiting for him to get her home and do naughty things to her. He wanted to get them out of there as fast as he could.

Ripper finally waited on him and said that Effie told her that his money was no good there. After some attempts of persuading her to let him pay, he finally gave up and turned to get back to the table. The sight that waited was a surprise: there was a tall man pulling on Katniss's arm. Peeta felt rage bubbling up inside of him. _Nobody touches my wife._

As quickly as he could, he made his way back to the table where Katniss was struggling with the man. "No, I do not want to go with you!"

The man complained, "C'mon, baby, all I want is a d—"

Katniss's quick hand delivered a sharp slap to his cheek. "I said 'no'!" The man's eyes flew open and his face went scarlet. Judging by his look of shock, it must have stung.

Peeta pulled hard on the back of his collar and said confidently, "Mister, I believe that she said that she doesn't want to dance."

The man turned to Peeta; he must have been in his early twenties and reeked of moonshine. The younger man scoffed at him. "Get away old man," he slurred and reached for Katniss again. "I saw her first."

"Well, boy_,_ I'm _her _'old man'," Peeta said warningly and held him in place despite the fact all he wanted to do was beat the shit out of this kid. "In case you didn't see, she's got a wedding band…Now we can do this one oftwo ways; you can step away from my wife and apologize to her, or I can knock your ass to the floor and then you apologize. It's your choice."

The man laughed at Peeta and challenged, "What are you going to do, beat me with your cane?"

Peeta looked at his cane. He'd brought in with him because the cold February air made his leg ache sometimes, but he could teach this ass a lesson without it. He smiled and set it on the table followed by his suit coat.

"Peeta, really, let's just go," Katniss asked softly and looked around at the crowd that had started to gather.

He was ready to listen to her request when the man shoved him unexpectedly from behind and tauntingly laughed, "You afraid I'm gonna hurt your old man, baby?"

Peeta didn't hesitate; he turned around and punched the kid hard in the gut, and he stumbled back clutching his stomach.

Katniss glared at the man. "No, I'm afraid that he'll put you in the hospital!"

The man coughed and sputtered for a second before putting up his fist like a boxer. Peeta smirked at him in challenge. _The kid has never been in a real fight in his life. _

The younger man came out dodged his punches easily, before landing an uppercut to his jaw, making him crumple to the ground. Effie came over just then and looked down at the man holding his jaw and moaning in pain. "I would stay down if I were you," she said matter-of-factly."The last man who fought with him is dead." She then looked up to Peeta and Katniss. "I'm so sorry about this. Mrs. Mellark, are you alright dear?"

"Yes," Katniss nodded.

Peeta looked down at the younger man then nudged him with his foot. "Now, what do you have to say to my wife?"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and wiped the blood from his mouth.

Peeta cleared his throat, "Now, let this be a lesson to you…When a woman says 'no,' she means it."

"Y-yes sir," the man said.

He reached out for his coat and cane and apologized, "Effie, I'm so sorry about this."

"Never you mind that. The jerk had it coming to him," she waved him off. "I do miss you, Peeta. How I love your sense of chivalry. Oh well, I always did say that you were too good to be hanging around here. Take care of him, Mrs. Mellark, you've got one of the good ones."

"I know," Katniss smiled and straightened his tie. She whispered so only he could hear, "He's my hero."

They left the speakeasy as soon as they could get on their coats and hats. Katniss was very wobbly on her heels.

"Katniss, my love," Peeta teased as he steadied her in the parking lot on the way to their car. "I do believe that you're drunk."

"I am not," she insisted then nearly tripped over her own feet, Peeta caught her, and she started to giggle as he opened the car door. "Alright… maybe I am."

"Did you finish that last drink?"

She grinned like child caught spoiling his or her dinner with cookies, "You were taking so long at the bar, and I hated the thought of it going to waste. I was always told 'waste not, want not.'"

"You'll most likely be regretting it in the morning," he said and started the car, Katniss scooted into the middle seat.

"Is it always like that at the speakeasy?"

" times it's worse," he shrugged.

"Have you ever gotten in a fight in there before?"

Peeta racked his brain and admitted, "Yeah, but not in a long time. Usually I was trying to keep Finnick out of trouble, or defend some woman from some guy trying to bully her."

"Even though I had it handled…you knowI was going to punch him next," she said seriously. She then lightened up some,"But I was happy that you were there to keep that guy away."

"If he'd been reasonable he would have left you alone, but he was drunk and wasn't going to give up easily," Peeta told her and confessed. "I really wanted to beat him to a pulp for daring to touch my wife."

"I know how you felt…I don't like other women even looking at you," she sighed in his ear and nipped at his lobe. She said possessively, "You're mine."

His head was swimming, and she was making it very hard for him to focus on driving. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm all yours. No other woman can turn my head."

"That's good to know," she said. "I wanted to slap that waitress. She was throwing herself at you. I didn't like it."

"I know, but I didn't even look at her," he assured. "Girls like her are a dime a dozen."

The light-hearted tone of their conversation turned drastically when she asked, "Are girls like that better in bed than me?"

"No, not at all!" Peeta knew that the whiskey was talking, but he was still stunned. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you know? They're so much more experienced," she said softly. "I didn't know anything when we got married."

"Katniss, what you lack in experience you more than make up for in enthusiasm and passion. I've been with girls like that, and it meant nothing. There was nothing exceptional about what they did. Being with you is unlike anything else I've ever experienced. No one else can compare."

She snuggled up close. "I've had a good teacher."

"You took care of me this morning," he reminded her. "No one has ever done that to me nearly as well you did this morning."

"Really?" she replied flirtatiously.

Peeta had to grin; he was enjoying drunk Katniss, "Really."

"I like doing that to you," she said in a lusty voice and began to stroke him through his pants. His head wanted her to stop so that he wouldn't crash the car, but the rest of him wanted her to keep going. "When I first heard that some women did such a thing, I was a little revolted by the thought."

"That's nice to know," Peeta chuckled. He knew that she didn't mean it like that.

"But then," she whispered, as if she didn't hear the comment, and she squeezed his hardening member, "I started thinking about us together and then the idea started growing on me, especially after what you did to me on the kitchen table."

Memories started flooding his brain, and he became fully hard when he thought about her lying on the kitchen table that first time, spread before him without knowing what he was about to do to her. He'd never seriously entertained the thought of using his mouth on a woman before Katniss. In his mind, it was too intimate an act to perform while in the not-exactly-exclusive relationships that he had been in his younger days.

But Katniss was different; he loved her and once the idea came into his head it wouldn't leave. He wanted to make her shatter every way he could: with his hands, with his mouth, and of course, while he thrust into her. He couldn't count the times that he'd stroked himself in the shower or in his bed just dreaming of all the different ways he wanted to make her call his name, and he was going to do them all tonight.

Finally after what seemed to be one of the longest drives home ever, he saw that they were nearly home. It was just in time, as Katniss was starting to pull on his belt.

"We're home," he announced when they pulled into the drive; it wasn't a moment too soon because Katniss was just about to reach into his pants.

She smiled at him seductively, "What are you going to home to me, now that you got me?"

"Do you mean, 'what am I going to do to you, now that I've got you home?'"

She smiled wide and squinted, making her nose wrinkle in the cutest way, "Isn't that what I said?"

"No," he answered and parked the car.

Katniss giggled heartily as Peeta opened the car door and she slid out behind him. She nearly tumbled to the ground. He caught her around the waist and guided his chipper wife to the house.

"Hey, Peeta?"

"Yes?" he replied and opened the door.

"Before you came over to the table, that man said something to me…I've heard the word before, but I don't know what it exactly means," she said shyly.

He let her go so he could face her, "What did he say to you?"

"He said that I look I would be fun to…um…fuck," she whispered the last word, and Peeta felt the fury rise in him. _I should have punched that asshole a few more times._ He wanted to go back to the bar simply to ring the bastard's neck. Katniss called him back to reality. "What does it mean exactly? I know that it is a very bad word, and I've heard only a couple of times before."

"It means," he searched for the right words, "fornication, and, ah, sex simply for the sake of sex. Sort of like animals."

"Oh…Do you ever want to do that to me?" she posed with a mix of innocence and curiously.

It was a hard question to answer. The thought of taking her hard and rough was a fantasy that he usually didn't allow himself. In all the time he'd spent dreaming about them together it was always lovemaking,deep and meaningful. Never did he allow himself to imagine just simple fornication. He was always telling himself that she was too inexperienced, naïve, and most importantly she was his wife, and not to be used in such a way. But sometimes, he had to admit that he thought about making love to his wife in a wanton way. He wanted to hear her impassioned cries as he thrust into her deeply.

He had to be honest with her, "I wouldn't use the word 'fuck,' but yes there are times, that I would like to…um…" he searched for the right word, "_ravage_ you."

He felt Katniss shiver with the words, and she smiled at him with hooded eyes, "Then why don't you?"

Peeta couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Is that what you want tonight?"

She nodded and then pulled on his tie to bring his lips to hers in a heated kiss. She inhaled his lower lip into her mouth and worried it with her teeth. One of her hands traveled to his fly and groped him through his pants, and he instantly began to stiffen again.

He chucked, "I thought that you wanted _me_ to ravage _you_."

She proposed, "Maybe we can take turns ravaging each other."

"Let's get to it then," he rasped and picked her up by hips and roughly set her on the table in the entryway. She squeaked in surprise as he forced her skirt up, and his finger eagerly sought out her center and petted her over her panties. She'd been ready for him for a while—the cotton material was soaked. He needed more. He tried to shove the material aside, but it didn't give him enough room to work. So instead of slipping them off her, he used his other hand to help rip them at the seam.

She gasped. Before she could say anything, he pushed two fingers inside of her and began to work them while his thumb toyed with her button of flesh, making her mewl in pleasure. Just as she was getting close he began to slow, and she moaned in protest, "Please."

"Please what?" he teased.

"Please make me come," she pled.

He picked up his pace, and soon she shuddered around his fingers. She caught her breath and smiled at him. "That was wonderful, Peeta." She yawned, suddenly exhausted after her orgasm.

"Oh no you don't," he warned. "We're not nearly done yet. You're not falling asleep on me now." He picked her up off the table and threw her over his shoulder like a bag of flour. She laughed out loud when her shoes fell off her feet and hit the floor. He threw open the door to their bedroom, turned on the lamp, and dropped her on the bed. She giggled the whole time.

"I don't think that there is that much humor in ravaging," Peeta pretended to scold as he took off his coat and worked on his tie.

"Sorry, I've got the giggles tonight."

"I think I know how to get them out of you," he told her coyly and unbuttoned his shirt. "You might want to take that dress off, though. It's my favorite and I would hate to ruin it."

Katniss gaped at him for a moment before starting to unbutton her dress, while Peeta kicked off his shoes and pushed down his pants. He helped her to pull the dress off her body, followed by her slip, leaving her in her brassiere and garter belt, stockings, and the ruins of her panties. She moved to take off her underthings but Peeta stopped her. "No leave those on a while, but I'll help you with these." He then tugged on her panties and smiled at her in satisfaction.

Her giggles had finally ceased, and her laughter was replaced by a smoldering look in her eye. She kissed him with drunken passion and want when she pull away she whispered, "I think that I'm ready to be ravaged now." Then she lay down on the bed.

He stared at his wife for a few moments, trying to memorize the picture, because he never wanted to forget it. She had never looked sexier as she laid there in nothing but her black bra and garter belt. Her hair had fallen from its bun and was mussed and wild, her lips were puffy, and her cheeks pink. She looked so seductive and inviting. Her chest rose and fell, and her breasts strained against their coverings. Her legs parted and he was privy to a view that she usually wouldn't allow him in the light when she was totally sober. He was enjoying inhibited Katniss.

Peeta licked his lips and lowered himself over his wife and began to place opened-mouthed kisses up her neck and then whispered in her ear, "In a moment, but first I have a favor to repay."

He kissed his way down her body, stopping to pull her bra straps down her shoulders and the cups fell to reveal her perfect breasts. He lavished them with attention. With his mouth, he inhaled one peak deeply, tugging at it with his teeth, and he toyed with the other with his thumb and forefingers. Her moans and sighs urged him on, and her hips bucked, looking for a way to relieve the growing ache. Peeta felt her hand pushing on the top of his head, urging him downward.

After one more teasing tug with his teeth, he continued further south, and he was soon eye level with the thatch of dark curls that he'd been dreaming of all day. Her slit was coated with her arousal. She spread her legs a little wider, parting her urge to just take her now was strong; he was painfully hard, but he told himself to wait. Katniss was coming first, and he was determined to last as long as she would go tonight.

He parted her folds a little wider and inhaled her earthy scent before running his tongue up and down her slit. "More," she implored after the first pass, and he proceeded in earnest. She was greedier and bolder than usual; she bucked her hips to set the pace and gripped his hair to force him closer. _God, I love it when she gets all worked up!_

Soon her body stiffened,and she screamed his name. He kissed his way back up his body and then finally claimed her lips with his. He knew that she would taste traces of her own essences, and she hungrily licked his lips. He was so turned on he couldn't stand it and lifted himself from her to reach into the nightstand while she collected herself from the aftermath of her orgasm. He pulled out a condom and expertly put it on.

Not stopping to ask if it was all right or not, he grabbed her by the ankles, lifted them upward, and pulled her to where he knelt. He hugged her silk stocking-clad legs, holding them flush against his stomach and chest, and guided himself into her. She made a little sound of surprise at being so full so suddenly. He thought that he was going to die of pure bliss when he was fully sheathed inside her; she was even tighter than usual in this position. He had to stop to adjust or else he wasn't going to last long.

Katniss began to wiggle her hips, urging him to move. He pumped slowly at first, and he enjoyed the control of the position. She keened, "Faster!"

Peeta slowly built up speed, Katniss tried to hurry their pace, but he wouldn't have it. He hugged her legs a tighter, and thrust a little harder. Just as he felt her tighten around him, he switched the position by spreading her legs wide, shifted his weight forward, and hooked the backs of her knees with his elbows to hold her in place while he pounded into her frantically.

His face was just inches from hers, and he watched it contort in pleasure as she became even closer. He knew that he was close too, as he could feel that telltale tingle at the base of his spine and the tightening in his sac, and he wanted to let go but he was hell bent on lasting as long as she could. Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his to her, she whimpered and then moaned into his ear, "I'm coming."

Finally when he felt her walls clench around him, he allowed himself to let go. He slammed into her body one last time,and before long he spilled himself into the condom and collapsed onto his wife. He'd never come so hard in his life. His head was light and started to ache, his body trembled, and his bad leg suddenly screamed to be stretched out, and he knew that it would hurt like hell in the morning. _It was worth it! _

After many long moments he carefully pushed himself off of Katniss, who made a sound of complaint at their bodies parting.

"So, Mrs. Mellark, was that everything you hoped for?"

Her glistening face lit up, and she began to laugh, "Yes, Mr. Mellark, that and more." She yawned, and her eyes lids got heavy and she whispered contentedly, "You should ravage me more often." Her eyes closed and he knew that she was going to be asleep very soon.

As difficult as it was he dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Once done with his own business and he'd cleaned up, he got tall glass of water and an aspirin.

He roused his wife and told her to drink the water and take the pill. She growled, but did as she was told. Peeta withheld a chuckle at her expense. He helped her out of her brassiere and garter belt before rolling the stockings off her feet. He lay next to her and covered them up with the covers; she was out, but he still gathered her up in his arms to pull her close.

"I love you," he sighed.

She murmured in reply, "Love you."

He had to smile; tomorrow he knew that she was going to be miserable and that he was going to have to use his cane. But he still hoped that they could do this again sometime. Maybe he could have a couple of more drinks and she a couple less.

Peeta fell asleep and had nothing but pleasant dreams.

He awoke with the dawn, but left Katniss to sleep. She looked somewhat peaceful, although very rumpled.

As quietly as he could, he went to the bathroom to take a shower and put on a shirt and trousers. Then he went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. By the time he was done frying bacon, he debated if he wake Katniss up or let her sleep for a while longer. _I better wake her up so she can eat and soak up what alcohol is left in her system. _

His dilemma was resolved when his wife stumbled into the kitchen. Her hair was a mess, her makeup smeared, and her face sour. Peeta had to bite his tongue to not laugh at Katniss's first ever hangover.

"Why is it _so_ bright in here?" she whined in a rough voice and shielded her eyes from the morning light. She eased herself down into a chair and winced when she hit the seat. Peeta knew that she had to be sore because he was too.

"It's not bright, you're just hungover, honey," he cajoled her. He knew that she had to be miserable, as she never whined.

He poured her a cup of coffee and set it before her. She reached to add cream. He stopped her, "Nope, best to drink it black."

She gave him a scowl before drinking from the mug. He couldn't help but to think of how cute she looked when she was mad. "What are you making?" she asked.

"The cure for what ails you," he grinned as he cracked an egg and dropped it in to the sizzling bacon grease. "Bacon, eggs, toast, and hash browns."

"No, I can't eat all that."

"If you to want to feel better, you will," he told her.

"Why did you let me drink so much?" she complained and held her head in her hands.

Peeta chuckled, "I can't force you to do anything, my dear. You did it despite my warnings."

"Really?" she questioned. "I can't remember a whole lot."

That didn't surprise Peeta; he'd tallied it up two glasses of wine and three very powerful whiskey and Cokes, a lot for a novice her size. He wondered if he should tell her about last night or just let her remember on her own…if she could remember itat all.

Katniss took a sip of coffee and then put the cup down and reached into her hair and pulled out a bobby pin. "I thought that something was poking me last night."

Peeta hid his grin by putting the toast into the oven. When breakfast was ready, he made her a plate and encouraged her to eat. They ate in companionable silence.

After she cleaned her plate, she looked at him and asked, "We went to the speakeasy and there was a fight last night…and you punched some guy or was that a dream?"

"That was real," he confirmed. "There was a guy wouldn't take no for an answer when he asked you to dance. You slapped him before I got a hold of him. But that wasn't enough for him, so I made him understand."

He could see her putting the story back together in her head.

"You made him apologize to me. It's all coming back now," Katniss shook her head and her face flushed with embarrassment, "Oh, God I was so silly! I made a fool of myself."

"No, you didn't," he assured her with a smile. He tried to downplay her concerns, "You did very well for your first time being inebriated. You never vomited, so you're doing better than I did. My first time being drunk, I puked inside of Finnick's dad's car, and he was so mad."

"Oh, my goodness the things that I said to you last night," she cringed and closed her eyes. Peeta knew her well enough to know that she was wishing to disappear.

He scooted his chair closer to her and took her hand. "Katniss, we're both adults. We're married and we love each other. We can say those sorts of things to one another and you can ask me or do to me whatever you want. You don't have to be shy, and you never need to be embarrassed on my account. "

Katniss looked at her husband shyly, as if she couldn't believe what he'd just said.

"Ever," he affirmed. "Now why don't you go take a shower? You'll feel better."

Katniss nodded and left the kitchen. Peeta collected the dishes and then went out to the sitting room where he stretched out on the couch and started to sort through the Sunday paper. By the time he'd finished the local section and was halfway through the funnies he heard Katniss coming out of the bathroom and walking his direction.

"Hey, Peeta," she called to him in a soft voice.

He set down the paper and saw that his wife stood before him in a bathrobe. She looked much refreshed; her damp hair was in a braid, and there was a serious look on her face.

"Is everything alright?"

She nodded and wetted her lips before she spoke. "I never got my turn to ravage _you_ last night," she purred and untied her robe, letting it fall to the floor, revealing her naked body to him, "We'd better take advantage of our time alone."

Before he could think of a reply, she crawled into his lap and kissed him passionately. She thrust her tongue in his mouth and her hands pushed down on his shoulders. She was letting him know that she was in control this time. He was more than happy to comply. She gyrated her hips directly over his groin and he was hard in no time at all.

Katniss made quick work of opening his fly and pushing his pants down just enough to reach her hand in and to pull him out. She wasted no time, and she ran her hand up and down his length a couple of times before positioning herself over him and sinking down. Peeta thought that he might lose it just at so suddenly being enveloped in her. She rode him harder than she ever had before. She was doing it for her pleasure and not for his, and he loved it. Katniss grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts, and he palmed them, gently at first then more roughly as she moaned in pleasure.

He was finding it hard to not let go, but he knew that he couldn't; he wasn't wearing a condom and as much as he wanted to, he wouldn't do that to them. She leaned back slightly, and he watched where they were joined.

She tossed her head back, called his name, and came around him. Thankfully she rose off of him and stroked him to completion, and he came over her hand and his shirt.

"Well, that was unexpected," he chuckled, "but very nice."

Katniss held her head with her clean hand and suddenly looked drained. Her hangover must have made its reappearance. He took off his shirt and gave it to her to wipe off.

"So how was that for doing what I like?" she asked and dropped the shirt on the floor.

"I could get used to it," he smiled and pulled her to lay on top of him. She began to doze off; Peeta pulled the quilt off the back of the couch and covered them up. She snuggled onto his chest and he wondered: _How in the world am I going to top this next Valentine's Day?_

**Thanks for reading!**

**I case you weren't aware this oneshot was a product of my multi-chapter fic In Name Only and it's companion story In Name Only- Peeta's POV (I know, I am soo original).**

**You can also find me on tumblr, as izzysamson.**


End file.
